The present invention relates to a two-wheeled vehicle and particularly relates to a two-wheeled motor vehicle overturn prevention method and device.
In order to improve the traveling stability of a two-wheeled vehicle particularly when traveling around a curve, a two-wheeled motor vehicle engine torque adjustment method such as described in JP-A-2004-99026, for example, is known. In this device, a maximum value of the acceleration force or acceleration in the traveling direction is found as a function of the centrifugal force or lateral acceleration acting on the vehicle body during travel around a curve, and the engine torque is controlled so as to not exceed the maximum value that has been found. That is, the two-wheeled vehicle is kept from accelerating so as to prevent sideways skidding of the vehicle wheels when traveling around a curve. This is because too much acceleration or braking of the two-wheeled vehicle during travel around a curve at a high velocity will cause the tires to skid sideways.